Silence
by Illumi Senri
Summary: Doflamingo is cruel and insane who wanted nothing more than this world's destruction, but he couldn't be called heartless as long as Rosinante is still alive... (Doflamingo x Rosinante) Light and could also be considered shounen-ai than yaoi..


_Rosinante is my one and only heart…_

 _Precious…_

 _Irreplaceable…_

Doflamingo is the man who would bring this world to an end. He hated everything and everyone. He hates the world for giving him this kind of life. He hates his life. He both experienced the highest peak of being a very important existence and at the same time, fall in the deepest pits of despair.

He wanted to destroy everything. He wanted to kill everyone. He wanted to dominate every country and reigned over everyone in terror. Eventually, he would find a way to end this world. Whether the answer lies in being a mafia, a celestial dragon, a warlord or a pirate king, anything will do as long as this world would stop spinning that signifies the end of everything.

But that dream is not his alone. That dream is a dream he shared with his one and only biological brother, Corazon. He of all people understands his pain, what he had been through and the worst of it all, because Corazon had been with him all those times, so long ago but carved in their very being like a curse..

The hatred that flows in their blood, the scars that marked their bodies permanently and the deeper wounds that will never heal will act as a constant reminder why they hate this world so much and why this world has to end no matter what.

He will destroy everything, obliterate everyone, annihilate people, erase their existence and he would laugh, he would celebrate at the destruction of everything, after all, this world had given nothing but pain to him and Corazon, the world doesn't have to exist. Whatever it takes, if he had to become a king, a demon or a god, that's what he would be.

….

Doflamingo passed by Rosinante's room, the door is wide open and he looked inside. Rosinante's dark purple feather mantle is in the bed and he was only half dressed. The multiple scars and burns in his body is almost identical to his, to the point that it was almost painful to look at. It was a constant reminder of what they had been through together, a bond that they shared that will never be broken.

Though Doflamingo frowned at the sight of a newly bandaged torso of his brother. Blood is definitely seeping out, and it was quite serious to only cause by Rosinante's usual clumsiness, much to his exasperation. Anger immediately flow through him as he invited himself in.

"Who did this to you?" He asked his little brother. He was already thinking of ways to make the person suffer and regret he was even born, nobody hurt as much as a single strand of hair to his brother and get away with it alive.

"….." Rosinate greeted him with his usual silence..

Rosinante took a pen and paper on the night stand and scrawl something. It's been years, but Rosinante's silence will always be something he'll never get used to. Rosinante who's very much like his father that he had killed himself with his own hands.

Doflamingo's feelings for Rosinante is definitely love, but at the same time, he was a living memory of their father that he hates. He always feel conflicted about it, but Rosinate in the end, despite his disfigurement and inability to communicate properly is the only person he'll ever get comfortable to and open up to.

'ENEMY' is the word written in the paper..

"Did you kill him?" Doflamingo asked frowning…

'I TOOK CARE OF HIM'

It's a vague answer and Doflamingo knows that Rosinante is much too soft for that. He was the weak little brother that he had to protect no matter what. Even though his instincts are telling him that there's something Rosinante is not telling him, it doesn't matter. In the end, Rosinate is his family and he would forgive him this time..

Doflamingo sighed.. "Take good care of yourself…"

"…."He only nodded in response…

"Tonight I'll come here to check on you…" It's a lie though. Both of them knew that as a flimsy excuse. Every now and then Doflamingo would visit his room to seek Rosinante's comfort of being close. It's the only thing holding him before he completely succumbs to insanity.

Rosinante is his heart, if he lost him, he would never be the same again. He would die once and come back as a different person. Rosinante is the only one keeping him from falling apart. That's why he would forgive Rosinante as long as he can, pretend that there is nothing wrong and be the older brother he was supposed to be and more..

 **MIDNIGHT**

Rosinante is still awake, as always whenever he visits his room. There is nothing more comforting than seeing the face of his one and only brother even though he can't talk to him or even hear his voice. Even if they don't have the same thoughts or ideals, Rosinante is his..

Doflamingo strokes Rosinante's blonde hair the exact shade as his. This familiar sensation also bring him comfort. The unusual feeling that he had never felt with anybody before. As his hand traces the familiar scars n his little brother's body, he would recall how Rosinante had gotten some of them from their childhood, from the torment and abuse.

He would shudder at the thought that Rosinante have always had it worse, because as kind hearted as he is, he would never fight back and just run away. He was a coward, very much like their father and Doflamingo hated that. He love Rosinante, but he'll never tell him that..

 _Love is such a sinful word…_

As he lay next to Rosinante, the sensation of tranquility is overtaking him. He never had the urge to kill or to destroy anything. It was the closest thing he'll ever feel to satisfaction. He was contented to lie next to his younger brother..

Doflamingo hope sincerely and wish for something so badly that he and Rosinante would always stay like this until the end. The comfortable silence that he had come to appreciate. He would pray fervently that he will never have to kill Rosinante like he did to their own father long ago.

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **I don't own One Piece. Thank you very much for reading.. Opinions, suggestions and constructive criticisms are very much welcome. Reviews are greatly appreciated..**

 **I always dreamed of this scene. I mean seriously, I love to believe that Doflamingo actually cares for Rosinante, thus the betrayal hit him hard. He's already insane, I know and that's what drove him to kill Rosinante. I hope it's not too ooc. Oh and yeah, I wonder if the silence bothered Doffy? Oh and by the way, Corazon used to be Vergo's codename, so I used Rosinante.**

 **Thank you very much guys.. I love this fandom, people are nice… !**


End file.
